Mobile terminals are developed to provide wireless communication between users. As technology has advanced, mobile terminals now provide many additional features beyond simple telephone conversation. For example, mobile terminals are now able to provide additional functions such as an alarm, a Short Messaging Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), E-mail, games, remote control of short range communication, an image capturing function using a mounted digital camera, a multimedia function for providing audio and video content, a scheduling function, and other similar functions.
Additionally, mobile terminals may execute applications, which may provide the above noted functions and/or provide other functions and/or operations on the mobile terminals. For example, the applications may include a music playback application, a video playback application, a photo gallery application, game applications, social networking applications, internet browsing applications, file management applications, cloud service applications, and any other similar and/or suitable applications, functions, and/or operations. However, an Operating System (OS) of a mobile terminal, such as an Android OS and/or any other similar and/or suitable OS, may not allow installation and/or execution of multiple instances of a same application on the mobile terminal. For example, if a user of a mobile terminal attempts to download and/or install a second copy of an application, the OS of the mobile terminal may prevent the downloading and/or installation of the second copy of the application unless a first copy of the application is removed, deleted, and/or overwritten. However, a user of a mobile terminal may desire install and/or execute more than one instance of an application on a mobile terminal. Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method for providing an improved user interface while reducing power consumption in a mobile terminal.